Elizabeth's Revenge (Commission for Shiranai Atsune)
by TheAvengerFairy
Summary: Who knew one little cat could do so much damage? Mariko is in for one hectic morning.


**Hey guys! So this is a commission for Shiranai Atsune. Now, before you all get any bright ideas, I am saying this is the ONLY commission I am doing. I thought I would be able to juggle commissions, my own stories, and my personal life, but it turns out I'm not that skilled yet. I am completing Shiranai's commission because she has been extremely patient and has waited a long time for it, but after this, I am NOT doing commissions. Thank you and have a nice day!**

* * *

Jumin was under so much stress right now. He had the media practically eating him alive on one side and his father trying to shove a plastic Barbie doll of a woman into his arms, completely oblivious to his own perfectly plastic lady pulling on his puppet strings behind him. He had a business to run and the RFA to take care of. He had to deal with V and his other friends demanding what he knew about their mysteriously absent photographer. It was all too much for one human being to handle, so the last thing he needed to see when he came home was his prized cat sitting amongst the shredded remains of what used to be his favorite shirt.

"Elizabeth 3rd, no! Bad kitty! Give me that!" Mariko exclaimed as she reached out to yank the expensive fabric from between the feline's tiny jaws. Obviously misunderstanding the situation, Elizabeth gave a happy trill and tried to run away with her new toy, dragging it along behind her as her tiny paws pattered against the tile floor.

"Elizabeth! Get back here! You can't have Jumin's shirt!" Mariko moaned as she chased after the cat. Cornering her in the kitchen, she grabbed the sleeve of the shirt and gave it a hard tug. With a protective growl, Elizabeth 3rd pulled on the other sleeve, her blue eyes glittering with the fiercest of competition.

"Elizabeth, let go! You have a thousand toys to play with! Give me Jumin's shirt!" Mariko cried but the cat wouldn't budge. In its current state, Mari could tell that the shirt had already received substantial damage thanks to Elizabeth's claws, causing her to moan as she thought of how upset Jumin would be. He wouldn't show it on his face of course, but the slight change in his voice would be enough to twist her intestines into a zoo of balloon animals, all of them scampering about in a wild panic and making her feel worse.

Suddenly, she heard it, a sound like the earth splitting beneath her as it prepared to swallow her whole, and she fell on her rump as the shirt sleeve went slack in hand. Eyes wide with horror, she glanced back and forth between the now detached sleeve and the rest of Jumin's shirt still tightly clutched in Elizabeth's mouth. Growing bored with their game, the cat dropped the shirt on the floor and waltzed off, leaving poor Mariko to deal with the mess she left behind.

"No...No no no no no no no!" Mariko groaned as she scooped the remains of the ruined shirt into her arms and stared at it. "What is Jumin going to say when he gets home? What am I going to do?"

Chewing on her bottom lip, Mariko hurried into the living room and laid the pieces of the shirt out of the table. Aside from the now detached sleeve, the shirt was also missing three buttons and decorated with about half a dozen tears, and Mari found that the longer she stared at it, the more panicked she felt. Not knowing what else to do, she grabbed her phone and called the first person she could think of being remotely helpful.

"Hello?"

"Zen! Help me!"

"Mariko, what's wrong?! Is it Jumin?! What did he do to you?!"

"Nothing but you have to help me! Elizabeth ruined his favorite shirt and I don't know what to do!"

The line fell silent for a few long seconds.

"...A shirt? You're calling me about a shirt?"

"It's his favorite shirt, Zen, and judging by the quality, it was a really expensive one too!"

"Why are you calling me about this?"

"Because you're the only one that will actually help me! Seven will just laugh at me and Yoosung wouldn't know what to do while Jaehee would probably tattle on me!"

"Mariko, I think you're being a little dramatic-"

"Zen, just help me!"

"Alright, alright! Take some deep breaths, Mari. Doesn't the Trust Fund Kid have a personal seamstress or something?"

"A seamstress?...Zen, you're brilliant!"

"I know...however, I wouldn't mind hearing you say it again."

"Sorry, Zen. I have to go get this taken care of as soon as possible! Thank you so much for your help!" Mariko exclaimed before hanging up on the actor and running to the landline Jumin used to get ahold of his staff.

* * *

Maternity leave. Jumin's seamstress was on maternity leave. Not only that, but the only seamstress deemed skilled enough to temporarily replace her was from out of country and wouldn't be arriving for three more days, so now Mariko sat in the middle of Jumin's livingroom with her laptop beside her, Jumin's shirt in one hand, and a needle and thread in the other. Watching the screen, Mari tried to replicate the motions of the seamstress in the tutorial but wound up pricking her finger for the fifteen time instead. Yelping, she dropped the shirt and quickly placed her finger in her mouth like a child, sucking on it to relieve some of the pain.

"Stupid Elizabeth. Stupid seamstress. Stupid tutorial." she grumbled as she released her finger and picked up the shirt again, ready to resume her attempt at fixing it. However, just as she was reaching for the needle and thread, the sound of the front door swinging open greeted her ears, making her heart leap into her throat.

"Mariko, I thought I would come home and join you for lunch today. Where are you?" Jumin's voice rang out throughout the apartment.

"C-Coming! Just give me a second."

Panicking, Mari tucked the shirt behind a potted plant in the corner of the room before briskly making her way into the hall to greet Jumin, hiding her hands behind her back so he wouldn't see her wounds. When she saw the ravenette, she flashed him a warm smile and tilted her head cutely to the side in hopes of distracting him.

"Welcome home!" she said a little too cheerfully.

Jumin simply stared at her for a moment before reaching out and grabbing her arm, pulling it out from behind her and lifting her hand up to his face so he could examine it. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he noted all of the little cuts and scabs dotting her previously flawless fingers, giving them a rough appearance that did not suit a woman dating someone such as himself.

"Mari, what are these?" he finally asked, looking sternly up at her.

Mariko stiffened as Jumin's steely grey eyes seemed to burn right through her, staring deep into her soul as it helplessly writhed beneath his gaze. "I...I…"

"Meow."

Jumin and Mariko both turned slowly to see Elizabeth behind them in the hallway, the torn sleeve of Jumin's shirt in her mouth and as smug of an expression as a cat could make plastered on her face. The color drained from Mariko's cheeks as she stared at the cat, a quiet gasp escaping her lips. Timidly, she raised her eyes to look at Jumin as he stared at the scene before him, his expression as blank and stone-like as always. However, as she watched him, the faintest hints of a smile appeared on his lips and he started to chuckle, making her eyes widen with horror.

" _He's laughing. He's laughing! Oh no, I think I broke Jumin!"_

"Jumin..? Honey, are you okay?" Mariko asked softly, her eyes full of worry as she watched his every move.

"So this is why you seemed so on edge? Mari, you're so cute. I could just eat you." Jumin whispered, his eyes glittering with mischief.

Mari's cheeks immediately turned bright red. "Y-You're not mad then?"

"Of course not. After all, this is not the first time Elizabeth has made a toy out of my clothes. Personally, I think she does it to get back at me for being away so much." Jumin cooed as he laced a hand around Mariko's hips and guided her towards the kitchen. "Enough of that now. I came home to have lunch with you and that is precisely what we are going to do. Come along, darling."

"O-Okay…" was all Mari could say as she followed Jumin out of the hall. However, just before she disappeared around the corner, she noticed that the cat looked quite grumpy as she sat in the middle of the hall, the shirt sleeve sitting in a crumpled pile at her feet. Mari couldn't help but chuckle at her.

" _Nice try, Elizabeth. Maybe next time."_


End file.
